


FaceTime

by Ever_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Masterbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: You meet Adam at a Con and exchange numbers and Twitter handles after you both feel a connection to one another. After putting your kids to bed and ready to turn in yourself, you face time Adam, not expecting to see what you do on the other end, nor what follows afterwards.Please see notes underneath.





	FaceTime

**Author's Note:**

> I AM NOT THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR OF THIS STORY! I DID RECEIVE PERMISSION FROM SAID AUTHOR TO POST IT HERE AS THEY WANTED TO SHARE IT ANONYMOUSLY! I DID NOT EDIT THE STORY IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM FROM ITS ORIGINAL STATE. If you don't believe me, you may message me for the author's tumblr name and ask them yourself!

Ever since you met Adam at a convention and exchanged numbers and Twitter accounts, you couldn’t stop talking to each other. You were constantly texting during the day and tagging each other in funny memes. The entire fandom was trying to figure out who you were and if the two of you were dating. The cast would constantly tease Adam about how he’s ‘in love’ with a fan, which he never denied.

Every night you would tuck your boys in before facetiming him. He would always greet you with the biggest smile. And tonight, was just like any other night. You tucked in your two boys, changed into your usual crop top and panties. You laid yourself in bed and pulled out your phone, calling Adam. But this time, instead of greeting you in bed like he usually does, he was in the bathroom, his body still wet from a shower. Your face heated up as you squeezed your thighs together, feeling suddenly very aroused. Adam shook some water from his head before running a hand through it “Hello there, love. Sorry, I was running late and needed a shower.” You smiled and nodded your head, not quite sure if you trust your voice. You could see hair across his toned chest. He usually wore a tee shirt when he laid down, you had never seen him with his shirt off and damn did he look good. 

“Sweetheart, are you alright? Your face is a bit red.” You snapped out of whatever trance you were in and nodded again, running a hand through your own hair and trying to calm your rapidly beating heart.

“Y-yeah I’m fine, Adam. How was your day?” Adam climbed into the hotel bed, not even bothering to get out of the towel and let out a long sigh.

“Exhausting. I love seeing all the fans; they’re all so loving and kind, but there were just so many of them! They’re still trying to figure out who you are and if we’re dating.” You giggle and bite your bottom lip. You notice his eyes flicker down on the screen as you stretched your arm up to run it through your hair again before he broke into a giant smile. You smiled back bit your lip again, watching as Adam squirmed a bit and a hand disappeared from view. He just stared at you with the biggest smile on your face.

You let out a giggle before rubbing the back of your neck, feeling your face heat up more. “What?” 

“You look absolutely gorgeous right now, fuck.” Adam let out a moan and you snapped back to the screen and you stopped breathing. Adam had his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open, you could see an arm flex, knowing exactly where it leads.

Your heart sped up as you felt a heat pool at the pit of your stomach. “Adam…” Your voice was barely a whisper but you knew he could hear him. He opened his eyes and started into his screen. He moaned out your name and you bit your lip, reaching your hands down into your own panties, feeling how wet you were already. You whimpered as you sank down on the bed and spread your legs, running your finger slowly over your clit.

Adam opened his eyes at the sounds you were making. “Fuck, y/n.” Your mouth fell open as a moan escaped your lips. “I bet you’re so wet right now. Fuck, I’d love to feel my cock slide into your tight pussy.” You moaned a little bit louder and had to bite your bottom lip as to not wake up the sleeping children down the hall. You rubbed your clit faster, feeling the pressure build up faster.

“God y/n, you look absolutely gorgeous right now. I couldn’t help myself. I want you to come for me, sweetheart.” You dipped your fingers into your pussy and started to thrust them in and out while rubbing your clit with your thumb at the same time.

You rolled your hips in sync with your hand as you felt your release. “Oh God, Adam.” He moaned out your name as your orgasm hit you, your juices flowing out of you and coating your hands. After you finished riding out your orgasm, you opened your eyes to see Adam staring at you, his cheeks pink and a smile on his face. You pulled your hand from your underwear as your heart pounded in your chest.

You definitely didn’t expect that to happen. I mean sure, you thought about it, but never actually thought it would happen. You were pulled out of your trance by Adam calling your name. “Hmm? Sorry I spaced out.” 

His brow dipped in worry as he moved to lay on his side. “Are you alright, love?”

You followed suit and pulled the blanket up to your neck, smiling at the man on the screen. “I’m perfect.”

He smiled at you, sending a warmth throughout your body. “Hey, y/n?” You hummed in response and closed your eyes, suddenly feeling very tired. “Why don’t we put all these rumors to bed? Make it official.” You opened your eyes quickly, seeing the nervous expression on his face, telling you he was serious. Your smile grew and he chuckled. “So, what do you say? Want to be this Irishman’s lady?”

You giggled and nodded your head. “I thought that you’d never ask.” You pulled the blanket up to your mouth and closed your eyes, letting out a content sigh and mumbling you were tired.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke up the next day to your phone vibrating. You groaned and looked at it, seeing that your Twitter was blowing up. You saw that Adam had tagged you in a post and opened it up, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. When you saw the post you sat up straight, fully awake. He had posted a screenshot of your FaceTime from last night. You were asleep with a huge smile on your face. The caption had you tagged and said: the mystery woman who stole the Irishman’s, heart. He had a smiley emoji and heart emoji at the end of it as well. People were retweeting the picture saying how lucky you were and congratulations. Some were not so nice, saying that you were only with him for the fame. The cast seemed to have responded to those comments, defending you, which made you smile. You always knew that they protected their own, you just never thought that you’d ever be one of them.

You retweeted the picture, leaving a winky face before closing the app and sending Adam a good morning text before getting ready for the day. You took a shower, got your boys up and fed then dressed. You threw your phone in your purse and got the boys in the car, driving them to daycare before going back home and shuffling into your office at home. You got to work transcribing medical documents, it was boring, but it was the only job you could do every single day and not have to worry about a babysitter if you don’t have one.

After a few hours, you decided to take a break and make a snack. You pulled your phone out of your bag and headed to the kitchen, pulling out cheese slices, grapes and crackers. You sat down on the couch and started munching on your snack as you opened your phone to see a couple texts from Adam. You smiled as you read them all. It was your basic ‘good morning, love’; ‘hope you’re having a great day’; ‘hope the boys are being nice’. You would usually get more, but they stopped a few hours ago. Shrugging you finished up your snack as you scrolled through Twitter before placing your plate in the sink and heading back to your office. Your phone started to ring when you reached the door and you saw it was Adam. You picked up the phone as you sat down in your chair, ready to get back into it.

“Hey!” You wedged your phone in between your shoulder and ear and placed one of your earbuds in the other ear and started an audio file.

“Hey, baby. What are you up to?”

You paused the audio and typed the code in the correct place before starting the audio again. “Not much, just doing a little work. I decided to drop the boys at daycare today, I needed to take a day to just work to make up for slacking a bit. What about you?” You heard your doorbell ring and you paused the audio again and grabbed the phone in your hand while standing. “Hang on, babe. There’s someone at the door.”

When you finally got to the front door, you unlocked it and pulled it open, freezing in surprise. There, standing in front of you, was none other your smiling boyfriend, his phone still at his ear.

“Hello there, love.” His Irish accent thick, taking your breath away for only a moment. You squealed and jumped in his arms, as he caught you easily. He spun you in a circle as you nuzzled your face in his neck, feeling a rush of warmth spread through your body. He placed you back on your feet and pulled your face in for a kiss. You let out a hum of satisfaction and pulled him into the apartment, letting him kick the door close. He spun you around and pinned you against the wall next to the door, one hand gripping your waist while the other tangled in your hair. Your own hands brushed through his hair as you gave it a light tug. Adam hummed while sliding his tongue into your mouth, making your knees weak.

You pushed him forward, never breaking the kiss as you led him to your room, occasionally tripping and giggling. You pushed him onto the bed and shed your shirt before climbing on top of him, pulling his own shirt over his head and kissing him. He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you closer to him as his other hand snaked through your hair. He gave your hair a tug, making you moan and grind down against him. He smirked against your lips, tugging on your hair again and was rewarded with the same reaction.

Adam ran his hand up your spine, creating goosebumps and unclasping your bra. You helped get it off the rest of the way, throwing it to the side. You pushed your chest against his and pulling his bottom lip into your mouth. He let out a groan as he reached down to grab your ass and grind against you. He pulled away from your lips and flipped you on your back, sliding down your body and leaving a trail of kisses as he went. He stopped at your breasts and pulled an already hardened bud in between his teeth while his fingers rolled the other one. You let out a moan and arched your back. Adam moved over to your other breast and gave it the same treatment before sliding down more, trailing kisses to the waistband of your leggings.

He hooked his fingers in your leggings and you lifted your hips to help him as he pulled them off, your panties going with and leaving you bare. You looked down at him as he shed his own pants and boxer briefs before crawling back over you, placing a sweet and passionate kiss on your swollen lips. You let out a low hum as you placed your hands on either side of his face and pulling him closer. Adam pulled away and started leaving small kisses from your jaw and down your neck. “You look absolutely gorgeous, darling.” If it weren’t for the fact that he slipped his calloused fingers through your increasingly wet folds, you would have responded. Your mouth hung open when he placed two fingers inside, curling them as your hands weaved into his hair. Adam kissed the inside of your thigh, his stubble tickling your skin as he nipped at the sensitive flesh.

He kissed his way up to where you needed it the most. “Oh fuck.” You moaned as he sucked your clit into his mouth. He moved his tongue in time with his fingers as they brushed against your g-spot. “Fuck! Don’t stop. Don’t stop. Ah! Shit, Adam.” He hummed, the vibrations adding to your pleasure and sending you over the edge. You moaned out his name as your legs spasmed and your juices spilled all over his fingers. He crawled back off the bed and pulled a condom out of his pants before getting himself seated in front of you. You sat up, watching him as he ripped open the packet and rolled the latex over his cock. You cupped his face as you straddled his waist, his cock twitching against your stomach, and kissed him. It was a slow and passion filled kiss, leaving you both moaning with delight before you lifted yourself up and leading his length to your ready cunt.

You pulled away from the kiss, your noses and lips still touching as you shuddered at the feeling of him filling you up. As soon as he bottomed out, you opened your eyes to see him staring at you. His green eyes were filled with nothing but love and adoration, making your heart flutter and cheeks flush. His hands found your waist as you started to grind down, your clit rubbing perfectly against his pelvis. You never took your eyes off each other as you slowly were grinding against each other. It was passionate and love filled, everything that he was trying to show you that he was. You could feel your climax winding up tight again as your moved your hips a bit faster, your pussy clenching at the noises that were coming out of Adam’s mouth. He leaned his forehead against yours, whispering for you to come for him as he brought your hips down faster. You screamed out his name as you came for the second time. You watched as he closed his eyes, his face contorting into pleasure as his cock twitched inside of you, spilling his seed into the condom.

When he stopped moving your hips, he opened his eyes, searching your face. You were sure your makeup was smudged everywhere, seeing as there were some red lipstick smudges all over his mouth and chin. You reached up and ran your thumb over his swollen bottom him as he watched you. “Have I told you how beautiful you are?” You smiled and pulled his face in for a kiss, savoring the taste of him. The two of you sat like that until he was soft inside you. You pulled yourself off and sat at the edge of the bed as he went to the bathroom to clean up.

You were biting your nails when Adam came back with a warm wash cloth, starting to clean you up. “Are you alright, y/n? I didn’t do anything wrong did I?”

Your head snapped up to him at his words and shook your head. “No, Adam, you didn’t. It’s just… I don’t know, it’s stupid.” You stood back up and walked to your dresser and pulling out a clean pair of panties and slipping them on. You turned to see Adam had pulled his pants back on and was buckling his belt back up.

“Darling, whatever it is you can talk to me about.” You bit your lip and let out a sigh as you pulled your leggings back on and searched for your bra and shirt.

“It’s just that… I know people are okay with us. But I can’t help think that they think I’m just in for your fame.” Adam let out a sigh and picked your bra and shirt up from the other side of the bed and handing them to you before cupping your face. He pulled your face up to look at him in the eyes.

“Are you in it for the fame?” You shook your head and he smiled, kissing your forehead. “Then you have nothing to worry about.” You smile as you wrap your arms around him, burying your face in his neck.

“Thank you, Adam.” He pulled you in closer to him, laying his chin on your head.

“You’re welcome, love.” You jumped at the sound of your alarm going off in the other room.

“Shit.” You pulled your bra and shirt on quickly before running to the bathroom to fix your makeup. When you walked out, Adam was sitting on your bed, waiting for you. “I gotta go grab the boys. You want to come with?”

He smiled down at you and placed a quick kiss on your lips. “I’d love to.”

The two of you gathered the rest of your things before heading out to grab your two sons. You were smiling the whole time, happy that you finally had everything you ever wanted.


End file.
